


The legacy of ninjas

by demonqueenofplastics



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: A little angst, F/F, Fighting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Fluff, all of them are useless in love, heathers are ninjas, original characters are there to make it easier, the ninja au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonqueenofplastics/pseuds/demonqueenofplastics
Summary: The Heathers come from a little village where a ninja legend is the home for everything the people do. Now they know they are the chosen ones and they have to save the village and Sherwood from the crushing evil, they also have time to fall in love inbetween their little fightsor just the ninja au nobody asked for
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Heather Duke, Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The legacy of ninjas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt on anything ninja related so please tell me what you think. As for the original characters they will only sometimes show up to help the plot a little don't worry

"Is it story time again?" Three little girls ask at the same time being happy about it. The older woman in their little town laughs and nods about it. 

"Of course you three. Today we will talk about the legend of the ninjas. There was once a really strong ninja master that helped the village, in exchange of his help the children all wanted to be his students. So every year he would choose three or four children in the village and thought them how to be a good ninja. 

This one year there was a natural named Marcus. The master really thought he could become the next master. But Marcus had different plans. Instead of being kind and caring to people he was cruel and hateful, and instead of protecting nature he ruined it making the master rethink his decision. 

"Marcus since you only want to destroy everything we care about and you don't seem to want to learn how you're supposed to treat nature I have to banish you from this place. You will never become a good ninja unless you change your mindset." The master said pointing the young man to the gate. "Go now and only come back when you have understood the lesson." 

"Don't worry master I will go now, you will never see nature normal again since I will ruin it all before taking my revenge on you." Marcus said his anger blinding him before he made his way out of the village. 

"Master what do we do? We're no longer in balance." One of the other students asked and the master sighed 

"I will find another compatible person and train them to become a good ninja." The master said before of course going to the village to find the last of four ninjas. 

The master used his time to find another student but without a luck. The people from the village didn't have another warrior capable of the water power. So he had to search throughout the country while Marcus was getting closer every day. 

Until one day Marcus arrived at the village with his army of followers. "Where is the old man now? Is he afraid to face me?" He asked with a lot of amusement in his voice. 

The ninjas looked at them "He isn't afraid of you. And to show you that your evil ways have no chance of winning we will stop you in his name." The leader said being full of confidence in their abilities.

"Of course you are." Marcus answered laughing "you're not even in balance. Without four I don't see you defeating me but I would love to see you disappear." 

The ninjas all clenched their teeth on each other and took a fighting stance knowing they had to try even if they would fail." The older woman said while the three little girls looked at her with worry in their eyes. 

"Did they make it grandma? Did they?" One of them asked too excited to wait for the story to continue. 

"Patience Heather we will get there, good things happen to people who wait." The old woman said chuckling about the impatience her granddaughter was showing

"Sorry grandma I'm just really excited about this story." The little girl said chuckling a little about it while giving her grandmother more time to finish the story while the other two girls giggled knowing how impatient their friend could get. 

“Very well let me continue.” The older woman said chuckling a little about it. “So as soon as the ninjas had said that Marcus started to laugh once more about the whole situation

“I have an army of hundreds of ninjas still you three think you can defeat me without balance and master well don’t make me laugh.” He answered not taking the ninjas seriously

“So you’re afraid we can actually handle you?” they answered trying to sound more brave than they were feeling. 

“Very well what you want foolish ninjas.” Marcus said before signaling to his men that they could start their attack 

The followers of Marcus started to split up going different ways knowing they couldn’t all be stopped while the ninjas each took a side so that they could protect the village and all the people inside of it. 

Nero used his ability to control earth to make an earthquake happen and let the earth split open creating a large hole that people started to fall into. At that same time Shion used her ability to control air and made a tornado that started to attack the enemy lines putting a dent in their defence. “We really need your help Jackal” both of them said not being sure how long they could keep it all up 

“I know but I can’t.” Jackal answered hating that he couldn’t help but also knowing that without water his power couldn’t be canceled out and could harm more than the defences of the enemy. “Maybe we can try it the animal way?” He suggested knowing that even tho he was the leader the other two had great ideas

“Will that be enough?” Shion asked worried about it since their animal powers were useful but not as strong as their elemental abilities. 

“I’m not sure but what kind of other choice do we have?” Jackal asked while fighting off the followers of Marcus using everything he has learned of his master. “Martial arts is definitely not enough.” He answered especially after he got thrown back. 

Both Shion and Nero tried to keep stand but their confidence and control over the situation causing both of them to fall backwards as well. “Well we need to make a decision soon.” Nero answered worried that all three of them would lose everything. 

As soon as Marcus started to gain more ground on them the master walked into the village once more. He looked at the dire situation before trying to think of what to do especially since his students were getting thrown further back every time. “Jackal use your ability of fire, believe in yourself and that the others will have your back.” He said making Jackal look at him for a second before nodding and starting to make a wall of fire. He just kept trying to keep in control of it so he wouldn’t burn down the village. 

The followers of Marcus had trouble getting through it especially since Shion and Nero started protecting their sides of the village as well, but there was still one entrance to the village that was unprotected. As soon as the followers got into the village some of the villagers started to fight back not wanting them in their village. As soon as the followers started to break through the defences of the villagers water seemed to stream down the streets out of nowhere creating a big wave that started to get them out of the village once more without hitting the villagers. 

“WHAT?!?” Marcus yelled confused knowing that it means that the fourth ninja has showed up and one that has the same powers as that he has. 

“We’re not defenseless.” Jackal said grinning about it before starting to push Marcus back getting help from Shion, Nero and the mystery ninja 

They slowly started to work together and focused their energy on their powers to let them go along sided each other. Marcus didn’t want to see the end of the fight and started to run “I will come back and trust me then everything will be different. I will promise you that I will destroy all you stand for ninjas.” He yelled before disappearing

The village started to cheer while the master walked up to his team of four “we really need to find Marcus and defeat him before he comes back.” He answered hating to break the happiness that was spreading amongst his disciples but knowing it could happen all over again. 

“You’re right master we will go and search immediately” Jackal answered knowing it was their job to find Marcus and defeat him once and for all. 

As they said they started to look for Marcus, years past and they still couldn’t find him but they do anything to protect the village. No matter how tough the battles were they defeated all the enemies and kept searching for Marcus until they had to teach younger children the ways of heroism so that when they would die the village would be protected and that is why this village is still so good looking after all this time. 

So now you know girls that it doesn’t matter how big or small you are everybody can help. The ninjas are still looked up to in this village since we still get protected by them. Maybe it can help the three of you to find out what to do with life. We can have another story tomorrow now go have fun.” The elder lady finished her story and smiled at the three girls in front of her that looked amazed 

“Wait but that was a long time ago so doesn’t that mean that Marcus is also already dead?” A small girl with black hair asked being confused why they were still so nervous about it since he died. 

“Yes he did indeed Heather but that doesn’t mean that there aren’t any other people that have taken over his place. After all evil is never defeated, but let’s just hope it will never become as bad as that time anymore.” 

Heather just nodded about indeed thinking it made a lot of sense. As soon as she was finally letting it dawn upon her that Marcus still had followers around here somewhere she heard the voice of one of her friends trying to get her attention. “Come on Heather let’s go and play. Maybe we can pretend to be ninjas as well.” Another small girl says with a big smile on her face, unlike her friend she had blonde hair and blue eyes. 

“Of course Heather” The girl answered before following the girl to their third friend who was of course already waiting for both of them 

“Come on we can defeat evil too” the third girl said her grin being big and her strawberry blonde hair bouncing with how excitedly she was jumping up and down, her silver eyes looked like they were gleaming with excitement that soon also jumped over on the other two. 

“And they don’t even know they are the chosen ones just yet” the elderly lady said to herself watching the three girls playfight and trying to hide themselves so that people wouldn’t find them. 

Without them realising it the three girls were very important to the existence of the village and they wouldn’t realise how important they were in the world until they were older and finally could leave this village to fulfill their destiny. 

_ Balance means peace but without all they will fall, danger is closer to the source then they know. Pain is the key to find the source  _


End file.
